fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Jade
The Mysterious Jade is the tenth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, Masterz and Duncan were near the end of their fierce battle. Duncan revealed a trick up his sleeve by activating his Dharaknoid Armor, which made Drago's abilities useless. Even a Crimson Jewel powered gear was not enough to help Drago win, so Masterz copied Duncan's technique by activating Dragonoid Armor. With the power of the armor and the Battle Gear, Battalix Dragonoid defeated Brawlacus Dharak. After the win, the B.E.C.B. met with a mysterious girl named Jade... '' Me: "Ok Jade, choose who you want to brawl." Jade: "I promised to let you rest, I've seen what Emilia and Apprentice can do. So that leaves Phantom, Axel, and Destroyer." Destroyer: "I'll do it. I already said that yesterday." Jade: "Oh, right." ''Dark Hex HQ''...' Rina's Megarus: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drakohex: "Stop crying and take your punishment like a warrior!" Rina: "Please! My king! Stop this!" Dark Master: "Megarus is not going to be killed. Drakohex is absorbing his power but he will be sent to the Bakugan infirmary. Speaking of the infirmary, your true partner has been healed. That was a tough brawl against that Olifus." Rina: "Really?! I can't wait to see Gren! That Emilia really was stronger than I thought when she was partnered with that Olifus." ''Back on NV, the brawl begins... Phantom: "Can we really trust this Jade girl?" Me: "I dunno, that's why we're having Destroyer brawl her." Destroyer and Jade: "Bakugan Field Open!" Destroyer: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Dharak!" Jade: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Brawlacus Dharak!" D's Dharak: "A Brawlacus? Rare, this will definetely be an interesting brawl." Destroyer: "Ability activate! Dark Blow!" Jade: "Ability Activate! Diamond Shield!" D's Dharak's ability was made useless. "Ability activate! Light Wave!" Destroyer: "Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor! Ability activate! Darkness Extreme!" Brawlacus Dharak was defeated. Jade: "Powerful, maybe these are the ones I'm looking for..." Me: "What are you mumbling about? Brawl!" Jade: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Brawlacus Dharak!" Destroyer: "Bakugan Brawl! Dharak Stand! Ability Activate! Darkness Glow!" Jade: "That's all ya got? Double Ability activate! Light Blow plus Haos Slash!!" Destroyer: "Ability activate! Westwall Shield!" J's B. Dharak: "Clever using the Westwall Shield Ability." Jade: "Gate Card OPEN!!! Power of Dharak!! If both our Bakugan are the same species, half your power is transferred to my Bakugan. If they are opposite attributes, you can't activate any abilities. Now ability activate! Shining TakeDown!" D's Dharak was defeated. Me: "Is it over?" Phantom: "Not sure, but she's definitely proved herself." Destroyer: "Final round. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Stand Darkus Dharak!" Jade: "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Brawlacus Dharak stand! Ability activate! Westwall Light!" D's Dharak: "Western Darkness!!!" The two Dharaks kept attacking each other. Destroyer: "Gate Card Open! Darkus Reversal Absorbation! If your Bakugan is Haos and has a higher printed G-Power than mine, half your Power Level is transferred to my Bakugan." Jade was nearly defeated until she pulled out a necklace. Jade: "Power of light help me now." She put a diamond-like jewel into her meter. Meter: "Ready; Luminescent Crezenkor." Jade: "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability activate! Crezenkor L-Zaver!" Her high-tech Battle Gear blasted D's Dharak, thus winning her the brawl. Me: "Another Jewel Fragment?" ''After the Brawl... Me: "You are now the Haos member for the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. What was that last move you had?" Jade: "It's complicated, ya see I have this Lum..." Phantom: "Luminescent Jewel Fragment?" Jade: "Yes! How did you know?" I pulled out a red jewel. Me: "We know because I have the Crimson Jewel Fragment." Axel: "It's getting late, we should all meet up tomorrow." Jade: "I'll explain more tomorrow." Me: "Good idea. B.E.C.B., until tomorrow!" ''Back at Dark Hex HQ'' Soldier: "Your highness, I just heard reports about the Luminescent Jewel Fragment being detected on New Vestroia. The power was being used in a battle." The Dark Master: "I see, tomorrow search the area, but bring my daughter with you." Soldier: "Yes my king!" Where did Jade get the Luminescent Jewel Fragment? How much IS she hiding from the B.E.C.B.? Who is the Dark Master's daughter? What is going to happen next? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'﻿'' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes